


Open Your Heart

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masked/Unmasked. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart

Phantom moves from the shadows, Mask in place, her touch soft over Katie's back as she comes closer. 

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you... the real you... in months."

Phantom's smile slips and she sighs, nodding. 

"Tonight. But first... perform for me."

She slips back into the shadows, leaving Katie to play her violin, watching in silence, her mask removed and laid on the desk as she moves in the shadows of their room. When Katie finishes she emerges, her eyes locked on Katie. 

" _Phantom..._ "

Katie's voice shakes before she kisses her, hands bunching in the girl's shirt, forcing her to stay in the light. 

"Look at you..."

"Yes... look at me... I'm..."

" _Gorgeous._ "

The word is soft-spoken but firm.


End file.
